meerkat_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Starlings Mob
The Starlings '''were the third group formed by four females, two males and one juvenile male. Prairie Dog and Buck have settled into the dominant position. After the death of the dominant pair, Tater Tot rose to dominance. Dominant Pair One of the adult males Buck established dominance over the group without much difficulty from his cripled brother. Prarie Dog eventully established domince over her sisters however Diva kept challanging her status. Prairie Dog retained her dominance until she disappeared in early 2003. Her daughters Dot and later Tater Tot became the new dominant female. After three years Buck was found dead in December 2004, thought to have died of old age. Cowboy became the dominant male after him. Bonet became the dominant female after her with a Zerg rover named Falcore. Current Members The Starlings have 26 members as of Janaury 2004. Tater Tot (VSF022) '''Dominant Female Cowboy (VSM007) Dominant Male Giant (VSM011) (VSF020) (VSM021) Lanmanigans (VSM023) Nari Tanzuma (VSF024) Partulla (VSF025) Robo Squid (VSM026) Jack (VSM027) Jojo (VSF028) Zipzagaroo (VSM030) Lulzy (VSF031) Starmful (VSF032) Captain Shawn (VSM033) Parimak (VSM034) VSF035 VSF036 VSM037 VSF038 VSM039 VSM040 VSM041 VSF042 VSM043 VSF044 All known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Starlings. Prairie Dog (VSF001) Diva (VSF002) Tilly (VSF003) Lilly (VSF004) Buck (VSM005) Frolic (VSM006) Cowboy (VSM007) Tiny (VSF008) Dot (VSF009) Midget (VSF010) Giant (VSM011) Snap (VSF013) Crackle (VSM014) Pop (VSF015) Lena (VSF016) Melodie (VSF017) Dysis (VSM018) VSP019 Bark (VSM020) Brass (VSM021) Tater Tot (VSF022) Lanmanigans (VSM023) Nari Tanzuma (VSF024) Partulla (VSF025) Robo Squid (VSM026) Jack (VSM027) Jojo (VSF028) VSP029 Zipzagaroo (VSM030) Lulzy (VSF031) Starmful (VSF032) Captain Shawn (VSM033) Parimak (VSM034) VSF035 VSF036 VSM037 VSF038 VSM039 VSM040 VSM041 VSF042 VSM043 VSF044 Rivals The Starslings hold a territory near the Diggers and the Furries. Later the Littles and Hermits moved in near the Starlings territory. History Janaury 2000: '''Prairie Dog, Diva, Tilly, Sallly and Cowboy were released. Later that month Buck and Frolic were brought to the group. Buck became the dominant male. '''February 2000: Prairie Dog became the dominant female. Diva was evicted. Three encounters with Furries. March 2000: '''Prairie Dog and Diva were pregnant. Sally aborted. Diva and Tilly were evicted. Two encounters with Furries. '''April 2000: Prairie Dog was preganent. Diva aborted. Tilly lost her litter. Diva, Tilly and Sally were evicted. One encounter with Furries. May 2000: '''Prairie Dog gave birth to Tiny, Dot, Midget, Giant and Smalls. '''June 2000: '''Tilly was pregnant. One encounter with Diggers. '''July 2000: Prairie Dog and Tilly aborted. August 2000: '''Sally was pregnant. Frolic went roving. Two encounters with Diggers. '''September 2000: Sally gave birth to Snap, Crackle and Pop. Diva aborted. Frolic went roving. October 2000: '''Prairie Dog was pregnant. Diva, Sally and Tilly were evicted. Two encounters with Furries and one with Diggers. '''November 2000: '''Prairie Dog gave birth to Lena, Dysis, Melodie and VSP019. '''December 2000: '''VSP019 was predated. Frolic and Cowboy went roving. '''January 2001: '''Group split, Diva, Sally, Frolic, Cowboy, Teeny and Crackle were seperated. Group split rejoined. '''February 2001: '''Diva and Sally were pregnant. Two encounters with Diggers. '''Mach 2001: '''Sally gave birth but lost her litter. Diva gave birth but her litter was abandon. Priarie Dog was pregnant. Diva, Sally and Tilly were evicted. '''April 2001: '''Priarie Dog gave birth to VSF020, VSM021 and Tater Tot. '''May 2001: Cowboy and Giant went roving. Three encounters with Hermits. June 2001: '''Three encounters with Diggers and one with Hermits. '''July 2001: '''One encounter with Furries. '''August 2001: Prairie Dog was pregnant. Diva, Sally and Tilly were evicted and left the group to join the Diggers. Gigi appeared. September 2001: Prairie Dog gave birth to Lanmanigans, Nari Tanzuma, Partulla and Robo Squid. October 2001: '''Frolic and Coboy went roving twice. Three encounters with Diggers. '''November 2001: '''Dot was pregnant. Frolic, Cowboy, Giant and Smalls went roving. '''December 2001: '''Dot lost her litter. Prairie Dog was pregnant but aborted. Midget was pregnant. One encounter with Furries. '''January 2002: '''Midget gave birth to Jack, Jojo and VSP029. '''February 2002: '''VSP029 was predated. Prairie Dog was pregnant. Dot and Midget were evicted. Five encounters with Diggers. '''March 2002: Prairie Dog gave birth to Zipzagaroo, Lulzy, Starmful and Captain Shawn. April 2002: '''Frolic, Cowboy, Giant, Smalls and Crackle went roving. '''May 2002: '''Prairie Dog gave birth to but lost her litter. Dot and Midget were pregnant. '''June 2002: Dot and Midget lost their litters. July 2002: '''Frolic, Cowboy and Crackle went roving. '''August 2002: Prairie Dog was pregnant. Dot, Midget, Tny, Snap, Pop, Lena were evicted. Tiny, Snap, Pop and Lena were evicted and left the group to form the Littles. Sepember 2002: Prairie Dog gave birth to Parimak, VSF035, VSF036 and VSM037. October 2002: '''Frolic, Cowboy and Crackle went roving. '''November 2002: Frolic, Cowboy, Giant, Smalls, Crackle and Dysis went roving. December 2002:'''One encounter with Diggers. '''Janaury 2003: Prairie Dog was pregnant. Midget, Dot and Melodie were evicted. One encounter with Littles. February 2003: Prairie Dog was pregnant and disappeared. Dot became the new dominant female. March 2003:' '''Dot, Midget, Melodie and VSF020 were evicted. Buck, Frolic, Cowboy, Giant, Smalls, Crackle and Dysis went roving. '''April 2003:' Dot and Melodie were pregnant, pregnant. Midget, Melodie and VSF020 were evicted. Midget was Last Seen. May 2003: '''Dot lost her litter. Melodie gave birth to VSF038, VSM039 and VSM040. '''June 2003: '''Frolic, Smalls, Crackle and Dysis left the group and joined the Diggers. '''July 2003: '''Melodie was evicted and Last Seen. '''August 2003: '''Dot was pregnant. VSF020 aborted. VSF020 and Tater Tot were evicted. '''Setember 2003: '''Dot gave birth to VSM041, VSF042, VSM043 and VSF044. VSF020 aborted. '''October 2003: Dot was bitten by a snake and died. Tater Tot became the new dominant female. November 2003: Buck, Cowboy, Giant, VSM021 and Lanmanigans went roving. Two encounters with Diggers. '''December 2003: '''Buck died. Cowboy became the dominant male. Category:Meerkat Mobs